A New Change
by TimeToPlayTheGame13
Summary: Isabelle come and lives with her famous dad Triple H she hasn't seen in 8 years. How will she cope with a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except OC. Vince McMahon own everybody else. **

I was made by an accident, I wasn't supposed to be born. My parents were young and stupid, and the ended up with me. When I was two my parents finally got married. By the time I was 4 they divorced. I visited my dad 'till I was 8 then I stopped going and staying with him.

My dad name is Paul. His parents are Paul and Patricia. My dad is currently a WWE superstar, yes he wrestles for a living. That is why I stopped visiting him. He always put his girlfriend, now wife, and the business before me.

My moms name is Love, I know weird name, but she did tell me that everybody did love her. Her parents name were Kaitlyn and Kye. My mom loved to write. She would write a bedtime story for me and, then read it to me every night before I went to bed.

One day my mom her parents and I were going to go eat and a drunk driver hit us. I was to only one to survive. The police found out who my dad was and called him.

I was sitting up front with my dad when he started talking to me.

"Isabelle I really am sorry for what happened to you mom and grandparents." he said. Bull Crap. I thought

"If you really cared you would have came to there funeral but you didn't." I said

"I would have come but I was working" he said that mad me mad.

"And you wander why I don't come and visit you, you are always to busy for you own daughter. Did you really forget about me for the past 8 years. I mean you started a mew family it was like I don't even exist anymore. I said with tears about to come out.

"I didn't forget about you, your sisters and brother know about you and they really can't wait to see you. And Steph she can'y wait to see you. She really has missed you." he said.

All i said was "OK."

We got to Weston, Connecticut. This is where he moved I guessed. When we pulled up in the driveway there were a lot of cars there.

"Why is there a lot of cars here do you own all these cars." I asked.

He laughed and said, "No, RAW is on Hartford and when it is here we have a little BBQ."

"Oh Ok"

I got out he tried to get my stuff out of the back but there were to many bags.  
"Here let me get that for you." My dad said

We got into the house and it was the biggest house I have ever seen in my life. I don't even think that is is a house it was more like a mansion.

"Let me show you your room."

We walked up the stair way to a door. I opened it the room looked like a guest room.

My dad said, "I Know that it is plain but maybe tomorrow you and Steph can go out and buy stuff for the room. And so you can get to know each other."

"Ok"

"He put my stuff on the floor and said why don't you come and meet some people and see people you haven't seen in a while, Ok?"

"Sure"

**Please Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down stairs when I got to thinking is the whole RAW roster? I mean if there is that is a lot of people. When got to the bottom of the staircase we went outside that is where everybody is at. As we went outside my eyes wandered around it stopped when I saw Shawn Michaels. I ran to hug him.

" Shawn OMG I missed you." I said

"Isabelle you have grown haven't you. I missed you, you know, a lot of people did." He said

"I missed you too, I don't know about everybody else."

"Taker, Rock, Austin. JR and King missed you." he said

"Ok that like 5 people that missed me." I said  
"Well you left before you can meet other superstars."

"I'm gonna go say hi to other people, OK?" I asked

"Ok" he replied back  
I found a place where nobody was at and sat down. I was thinking when this girl came up to me.

"Hi my name is Lilyanne my dad is over there." She pointed over to where her dad was.

"I'm Isabelle so whats your dad is John Cena huh." she said

"Yeah and your the new girl, who's daughter is Triple H." she said

"Oh so that is my new name now." I laughed

"Yeah I guess. So why haven't I seen you before?"

"My Mom used to be married to my dad until they got divorced then after a few more years I didn't want to see him anymore. Then my mom died a couple of weeks ago and hear I am." I explained

"I am sorry about your mom, if I lost my mom I would be devastated. My mom is over there" She said pointing to Nikki Bella

"Oh so your mom is a WWE diva?"

"Yeah what did you mom do?"

"Uh she was a writer."

"Oh ok."

We kept talking about things until we heard someone yell "Its time to eat."

"Come on you can sit next to me while we eat." Lilyanne said

"Um Ok." I said

We walked over to where everybody was sitting. Lilyanne sat down. She was patting a seat next to her telling me to seat there. I went to sit down and somebody said, "That is where I sit so move it" A boys voice had said

I was moving when Lilyanne said "Anthony stop being a big baby, Isabelle can sit here if she wants to. Isabelle sit back down" I sat back down

"Yeah well that is where I always sit and there is nowhere to sit." he said

"Go sit by your girlfriend." she said

They kept arguing until there father John Cena interrupted them.  
"What is going on here?" he asked

"She" pointing at me, "Took my spot that is my spot and I want to have so tell her to get up." Anthony said

"Look I'm sorry I will get up and everything will be settled" I said

"No you can sit down and Anthony can grow up and stop being a big baby" Lilyanne said

"Ok Ok Anthony just go sit over there" He said pointing to two girls.

"Whatever" he said

After John left Lilyanne said, "Sorry about that, that was my brother. Were twins. I know its hard to believe because he doesn't act like a 16 year old." We both laughed at that. Everybody was now being seated.

Ok now that everybody is seated lets say a prayer. He was in a middle of a prayer when a cell phone went off. Everybody looked at me. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who it was. It was from a unknown number. I was about to take it when my dad said "Do not answer that we are at dinner."

"Your not the boss of me." I said

"I am your father." he said

"I don't even know you so." I said. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Isa how are you." the voice said

"Jake is that you."

"Yeah its me"

"OMG I haven't heard from you in a while Are you ok. Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine, I heard about mom are you ok."

"It's hard but I'm doing ok."

"Thats good."

"I miss you do you know when you are gonna come home."  
"I don't know they haven't told us I miss you too."

"I-"

"Hey look I have to go I will get back to you as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too bye"

"Bye."

I put my phone back in pocket when I looked up everybody was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Who was that?" my dad asked

"Nobody why do you want to know."

"Because I am your father and you will listen to me, now who was that?"

"I don't have to tell you it was my business not yours."

"You will listen to your father." Stephanie said

"Ok Mother" I said sarcastically as I was getting up from the table.

"Where are you going." my dad asked me

"None of your business." I said as I left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked away from the house and went for a walk. When I go on walks it helps me clear my head of everything that is going on. He had no right to ask who I was talking to on the phone. He hasn't cared for the past 8 years so why care now? I continued to walk when I saw that there wasn't much traffic. hmm I thought this was a really busy town oh well. I walked for about an hour before a I walked back to the house.

There was only a few cars left. I wander where everyone else went maybe to the hotel? There was only about 3 or 4 cars left. When I walked back into the house the adults were still in the kitchen and the kids were off doing something. I walked to where I was sitting before and went to go warm it up. After I let it heat up for a while I walked back to the kitchen and started eating.  
"Where in the heck have you been" my dad said when I sat down.

"I've been here and there." I replied which got him even more mad.

"I am your father and you will answer when i ask you a question, got it young lady?"

"Why? you haven't cared for the past 8 years, so why care know huh." I was waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

"Yeah thats what I thought, now leave me alone." I said wanting to finish my dinner.

But then Stephanie decided to say something. "We were just worried about you. We just wanted to know where you were."

"Well you aren't my mother so you can't tell me what to do." I replied getting very angry She will never be my mother.

"Don't speak to your step-mom like that she was just worried about you and if you don't drop that attitude i will ground you, you understand me?" My dad said.

"Whatever" I muttered.

I walked outside and looked up to the shy and said, "Why did you have to go momma why I hate it here and I only have been here for a day. I really miss you." I was about to cry when someone opened the door. I turned around and saw it was Anthony, John's son.

"So where did you go? He asked.

"I walked around just to clear my head."

"I just do that sometimes when I got a lot going on." he replied

There was a silence. I looked at him and he looked just like his dad. The same blue eyes the smile and the dimples he look so hansom. I did not just say that I will never ever like a wrestler or a wrestlers kid. He broke the silence when he looked at me and said  
" I'm sorry for being so mean at dinner I just don't like when people take my chair" he said.

"It's ok I would have done the same thing, I hat when people steal my seat too."

He smiled at me that made my knees go weak. That smile oh how i loved that smile. Stop it Isabelle you can't like him.

"So who was that on the phone?" he asked

Oh that was my brother I haven't seen him in 18 months or talked to him in about a month, so when ever I calls me I'm gonna answer it. i said

"Did he like leave or something."

"No, no well kind of he is in the army."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't make him go in the army."

"I'm sorry that you don't get to talk to him or see him that much."

"Oh well thanks for your concern."

"Your welcome."

"So where do you and Lilyanne go to school at if your parents are both on the road?"

"Well we both do this online school thing. A lot of the wrestlers kids do it. You should come on the rode with your dad, it would be a lot of fun."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok" he replied. "So I was wandering of um you know if i could have your number. you know if incase you need something or something"

"Um ok sure" We exchanged numbers.

"So I'm gonna head to bed I am really tired."

"Its only 11:13"

"Yeah but where I'm from it 10:13."

"Oh yeah forgot about the time zones, hey where are you from anyway?"

"Sorry I can't tell you yet" I winked

I walked into my room and got ready for bed got in and lain there for about 10 minuets when there was a knock.

"Isabelle can i come in" it was my dad

"Sure"

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you. It was just that me and Steph were really worried about you."

"Me too Its just that you weren't there for 8 years and now all of a sudden you car and for Steph i don't want her to replace mom."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for 8 years. I'm just trying to make the years up, and as for Steph she really cares for you, she will never replace your mom ok?"

"Ok"

"Good night"

"Good night... Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He walked over and gave me kiss on my forehead.

**Please Review...**


End file.
